Life As A Royal
by Agerina
Summary: One-shots that take place after s2. Eleanor and Jasper are a couple. How will they handle life as a couple with the royal family, in front of the public, & when they're alone?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This will be a place where I post all my one-shots on my thoughts on Jasper and Eleanor's relationship.**

 **All stories take place after the s2 finale.**

 **This one-shot will be split into 2 parts cause it's getting long. Enjoy part 1.**

* * *

 _The Invitation_

Her Royal Highness, Princess Eleanor inhaled deeply as she closed her eyes. In a whisper, she said, "1...2…3…4…5…" She opened a second later and threw her head back on the leather seat of the car. She lifted her head up a second later when she felt someone reach over and grab her hand.

"You're going to be ok," said Jasper with his dirty blond hair parted to the side in a dark suit and dark color shirt with the top two buttons undone.

"That's easy for you to say, bodyguard. You're not the one everyone is going be looking at. I have to go in there and interact with all those people," said Eleanor. She looked out the tinted window of car at the large modern building with its spotlights, lighting up the building from the bottom up.

She turned to face Jasper and asked, "Can't we turn around? It's not like anyone knows I'm here."

He squeezed her hand gently and said, "Hey, we drove three hours to get here. We should at least get some alcohol out this place." He leaned over and gently kissed her forehead and said, "Don't worry, I'll be here with you. I'm not going anywhere."

She chewed her bottom lip gently and said, "Don't make me regret this, bodyguard."

He gave her a small smile and then let go of her hand. He pushed open his side of the door and quickly stepped out of the car. Once the door shut she inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. She watched as the door on her side opened and Jasper extended his hand to her.

* * *

 _1 week before the event- Royal Palace_

Her Majesty, The Queen Mother, Helena turned off the television at the sound of approaching footsteps. She placed the remote gently on the coffee table as Rachel, her personal assistant and Royal Secretary, walked into the Red State room. She watched as Rachel stepped aside to let the person into the room and gently closed the door behind the person.

"Have a seat," said Helena.

The young woman sat down with a sigh as she sat across from the Queen. The woman crossed her legs at her ankle and said, "What is it mum? I was in the middle of important call."

Helena stood up clutching a stiff envelope that was in her lap and walked over the princess. She held out the envelope to the Princess and said, "This came in the post for you."

Princess Eleanor looked up at her mother and then at the envelope before slowly taking it. She read the address on the envelope and broke the seal on the envelope. She pulled out the folded piece of papers and unfolded them to read the contents. After a few minutes, she tossed the papers and envelope on the table and stood up.

"Well if there is else I'm going to see if I can finish my important phone call. Off I go." Eleanor said as she walked around the chair.

"That's it?" questioned Helena. "You're not going?"

"Go where mum? It's not a royal event so I have a right to not go. I'm the Princess, I have more important things to attend to." Eleanor said half way to the door.

"I think you should go. It would be good press for the crown," Helena said leaning over the table to pick up the papers.

Eleanor inhaled deeply and then said, "I've been doing enough PR for the last two month. If you've really interested in their event, then you go."

"Eleanor," interrupted Helena.

"I'm pretty sure they'd rather see the Queen than the Princess. Why else would they invite me?" Eleanor pulled open the door and the said, "Off I go." then stumped down of the hallway.

Helena sat on the armrest of the chair Eleanor occupied a few seconds ago and sighed. She looked up at Rachel who walked into the room. She shook her head and then asked, "What time does his shift end today?"

"He is said to work until after midnight tonight," Rachel replied.

"That is not going to work…" She stood up from the armchair and then said, "Call his supervisor and put me through right away."

Rachael nodded and said, "Right away, Your Majesty." She pulled out her cellphone and pressed the speed dial button.

* * *

His majesty, King Liam watched his twin sister from the reflection of his full-length mirror. He watched as she rolled from one side to the next and then stopped to dangle her hair off the foot of the bed. He shook his head as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. He pulled his eyes off as he adjusted the knot of his dark blue tie.

"How long are you planning to roll around my bed dear sister," he asked as he tugged on his tie.

"Don't have plans on leaving this bed any time soon, dear brother," replied Eleanor from the bed.

"As much as I love you, you can't stay here forever," he said as he turned to face her.

Eleanor stopped rolling and turned over on her stomach, then propped her head up with her right hand. "Why not? You're King you sleep in any other room," she said as she watched his tug on the knot of his tie

"Not the point," he said and then started to untie the knot of the tie.

"The point is that with me here, you won't be able leave on that date that you've pushed back a zillion time, with Willow." She sighed and hopped off the bed. She walked up to her brother and said, "Let me before you end up hurting yourself." She loosens the tie, and swatted his hand away.

"Mum, means well… you should go the event. How bad can it be?" he asked as she looped the short end of the tie into the knot.

"Don't know, don't want to know. Besides I've been to enough events for the past two months to last a decade." She adjusted the knot on the last time and took a step back. "There… all done."

He looked down at her work and said, "How did you get so good?"

"I've had practice." she said with a small smile on her lips and then walked back to foot of the bed and sat down placing her hands out behind her.

He turned around and looked at himself in the full-length mirror. As he played with end of his hair, she sighed and said, "You know dear brother if you keep fussing with your hair people are going to think you're planning on proposing."

He smiled and smiled at her through the reflection of the mirror. "Not happening any time soon. Don't you think announcing one royal engagement is good enough?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Please if it will take the attention off me, I'd welcome it. I can't even go ride Charlie Jones without someone asking me when the wedding is."

Two sharp knocks stopped their conversation. Liam removed his jacket off the hook on the full-length mirror and said, "Come in."

The door opened and Jasper walked in, closing the door. "Sorry about interrupting. I was told I could find the Princess in here."

Liam smiled and said, "It's good to have you back. The Princess has been grumpy since you've been on duty for the last two days." He walked up to Jasper and patted him on the shoulder. "She's all yours," he said as pulled open the door and exited the room.

"What brings you here, bodyguard? Aren't you on duty for another six hours," said Eleanor is a taunting tone as she crossed her legs as the ankles and straighten her legs out in front of herself.

"I was but my boss got a call from the Queen Mother stating that my fiancee, the Princess needs to see me right away," he said walking towards her.

She pressed her lips together and then said, "But I didn't call for you."

"No, but the Queen Mother did… so I'm here and she told me about this." He sat down next to her at the foot of the bed and placed the invitation, she read a few minutes ago, in her lap. "Her Majesty tells me that you don't want to attend."

"Why would I want to attend event with snobby people who will either pretend to be happy for me, take a photo to give the tabloids, or wants to ask when the wedding day is and who designer will be… We just announced our engagement three weeks ago," she said tossing the invitation on the carpeted floor.

" I see you've put some thought into this," he said. "But tell me the real reason you don't want to go. You know you deserve to go to this class reunion."

"I didn't graduate…" she said glancing at him as she rest her head on his shoulder.

"You really think I believe that? I was at your final project fashion show," he said.

She lifted her head off his shoulder. "You were there? That was way before you were assigned to me."

"I was still working for the Royal Intel department when they said that the Princess is having an event and needed more security. I signed up and ended up at your event," he said with a smirk . "You might have asked the palace to keep it a secret but everyone here in the palace knows you did graduate, you deserve to go."

"Ok, fine, I did graduate but nowhere in the invitation says I have to go," she said with a huff.

He reached for her hand and laced their fingers together. "How about I go with you to event as your date? Think of this reunion as a date."

"A boring date," she said.

"Don't you want to show off your fiancé?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Please, our engagement is all over the news. They've seen you."

"Well since there is no way to get out of it without your mother bugging you to death, we'll go for exacting two hours and then skip out and have our own party later. We haven't had any time together since the Palace announced our engagement," he said.

She inhaled deeply and exhaled deeply for a few seconds and then said, "Fine, but that's cause if I don't agree I know you're not going to drop the subject. "

Jasper stood up and pulled her off the coach. "Good…. Now let's find me something to eat before I have to head back to work."

"We could just call the kitchen to have them bring you something," she said as she stood up.

He smirked and said, "I was thinking of something else in the privacy of our bedroom which, I haven't seen in two days."

"Well then we better hurry. We don't want you to starve do we," she leaned forward giving him a quick peek on the lips, and dashed out of room.

* * *

 _48 hrs before the Reunion_

Eleanor laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. At the sound of three knocks on the door, she pushed herself up on her elbows and said in a monotone voice, "Who is it?"

The door to her room opened and a guy in his late thirties stepped into the room. He tugged nervously on his gray suit and tie and he stood by the door. He cleared his throat and said, "Your Highness, Lady Willow is here to see you."

Eleanor nodded her head and then said as she laid back on her comforter, "Let her in and bring me some coffee."

"Right away, Your Highness," said the man and the stepped aside to let Willow into the room.

Willow slowly walked into the room, stepping over dresses and random articles of clothing on the floor. She placed her purse in the table and sat down on the armchair facing the bed in which Eleanor was laying on. Her eyes glossed over some of the dresses hanging on the rack and on the back of her chair near the bed.

"I can see why your brother told me to come," Willow said. "I thought you had your outfit for tomorrow night picked out? What happened?"

"My brain… I now hate the dress and I can't find one I want to wear." Eleanor said from her prone position on her bed.

Willow nodded her head as if Eleanor could see her. "And what did the Future Duke of Kent say about dress number one?"

"He said it "looks good, bae." And as you know that means I look hideous in it." Eleanor said pushing herself up into a sitting position. "I sent him to my brother."

"Men, what do they know? Your brother told me my blue jumper goes while with the white jeans. Guess he doesn't know girl can't wear white on certain days of the month. He had the nerve to ask me why." As the door to the room open and a cart with a pot of coffee and a bottle of fizzy drink was pushed into the room on a cart.

"Coffee is for me… fizzy drink is for you," said Eleanor getting off the bed and towards the cart.

Eleanor handed Willow the glass of fizzy drink and removed her cup of coffee from the cart. She sat down on the coach and took a sip of her drink and sighed. She glanced at Willow who stared at her from over the glass of soda.

"What?" she asked.

Willow shrugged her shoulder. "You never liked coffee. I guess the Future Duke of Kent is rubbing off on you."

"I only drink this battery acid when he's not around. He would never let it go if he knew I drank this stuff. I drink tea when he's around," Eleanor said as she took another sip from her cup.

Willow gingerly nodded her head as she set her drink down on the table and bend over to slip off her high heel shoes. Once the shoes where off, she placed them off to the side and stood up. "Now to find you something to wear." She walked around the clothes on the floor and headed to rack of dresses in front of the fireplace.

"Let me know if you find anything," Eleanor said as she picked up her ipad and started to scroll through her tweeter feed.

"Ah-ha!" Willow said triumphantly. She removed a cocktail dress with layers at the skirt from the rack and said, "You need to wear this."

"It's pink," Eleanor comment looking over her shoulder at the dress.

"It has an ombre effect. It goes from dark red to pink. You'll like stunning in it. A rose among a sea of black and white dresses," Willow said walking towards her with the dress. "Trust me, you'll look good. You said it was cocktail event and trust me, people are going to dressed in dark color outfits. This will make you stand out but not too much."

Eleanor placed her cup down on the end table and the ipad next to it. She stood up and stared at the dress. "Are you sure?"

Willow looked at her with raised eyebrow. "Says the girl who wore a rainbow dress to a knighting ceremony." She shoved the dress towards Eleanor and said, "Try it on."

Eleanor took the dress by the hanger and said, "Fine… but if this dress makes me look fat, I'm banishing you to the tower."

Willow grinned at her and said, "I've never been to the tower. Sounds like fun."

* * *

 _24 hrs before the reunion_

Eleanor snatched the remote control out of Liam's hands and said, "Really? How the bloody hell did this happen?"

"It has been a week and it's not like that website is blocked from the public," Liam said as she turned off the flat screen television set.

"Not only will I have to deal with people at the reunion but now reporters. For once I would like to go to an event without them."

The door to the room opened and Helena walked in. She held up her phone and said, "I've already made some calls. Your event will now be reporter free."

"Thanks mum," she said and then stood up and marched out of the room.

Helena looked at Liam as Eleanor walked out of the room. "What's wrong with your sister?"

Liam shrugged and said, "Not sure but it could just be all the events she's been attending. You know she doesn't like doing them and then there the announcement of her engagement, I think the attention is getting to her."

"Well she better start getting use to it. She'll get more attention once we officially start announcing things about the wedding."

"Then I suggest you get her an awesome wedding gift because she's going to pop a vein sometime soon if this keeps up." Liam stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

 _6 hrs before the reunion_

Jasper walked into the room and gently closed the door behind himself. "What happened to new guy number four?" he asked as he draped his black coat on the back of the armchair.

Eleanor glanced at him from the reflection of her vanity mirror as her stylist adding the final touches to her hairstyle. "Got called away by James, so they sent me Hagrid for now." She looked at herself in the mirror and then said, "Your faith in me is crappy. Do you really think I enjoy scaring away all my security detail?" She stood up and signaled to her stylist to leave.

"Ah so how do you explain the first three, James set you?" he asked as she walked towards her full length mirror.

"I can't help it if he sent me female security details. I don't have anything against girls, just girls who undress my bodyguard with their eyes." She flattened out the skirt and looked at her heels before placing her hand on her hip. "You know I don't like sharing. The only one who gets to undress you is me."

"Hannah was not undressing me with her eyes," Jasper said as he watched her look at herself.

"Right… What was she doing? Why ask so many questions?" she walked over to her bed and picked up her white beaded caplet.

"She was being friendly. She heard I cook and wanted to ask me about the dish I brought to the Palace Security potluck."

"Flirting, bodyguard. I know what it looks like." She took her purse off the vanity and said, "Don't think for a second I didn't see her walk by your living quarters, when you were moving your things, in the those short shorts and tank top."

"Spying on me?" he asked as he stood up and removed his coat from the back of the armchair.

She walked passed him and said with a fake gasp, "Never. I'm am not my mother. I don't have to spy on your to know what is happening."

They stared at each other for a few seconds before he pulled open her door and let her exit before he gently closed the door.


	2. Invitation 2

**Thank you so much for waiting for this part and thank you so much for the reviews and following. I'm sorry it took so long to post this part. I just couldn't decide how to end this one-shot.**

* * *

 _Back to the Present_

Eleanor placed her hand into Jasper's hand and slowly stepped out the car. Jasper closed the door behind her and gently wrapped her left hand around his arm. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Breathe; Her Majesty has placed a few security details in the event hall. If anything happens there is backup."

"That's not what I'm worried about," she said as they started walking towards the brightly lit building.

"Is there an ex in there I should worry about?" Jasper asked in a teasing tone.

She rolled her eyes as they walked up to the building. "You'll find out soon enough."

Once inside the lobby of the building Eleanor walked up to the large table covered in red and white balloons. She glanced at Jasper who stood a few inches away from her and she smiled at the two women sitting at the table. She looked at their names tags and then said,

"Hello, I'm here for the reunion… My name is" but before she could complete her sentence one of the woman stood up and leaned over to hug her.

"Oh my god, it's her highness, Princess Eleanor. We didn't think you'd come,"

"You guys did send me an invitation…" Eleanor said. "Ummm, Jennifer can you let go?"

The woman next to her gently pulled her off Eleanor as Jasper walked up and asked in a whisper, "Are you ok?" Eleanor gave her head and short nod in response.

Jennifer and the woman next to her turned to look at Jasper. They stared at him for a few minutes before Jennifer turned to the woman and said, "Irine, you said he wasn't coming either. You lost the bet, two pounds."

Eleanor cleared her throat and said, "I'm sorry for interrupting but would mind letting me sign in and giving me my name tag."

Irine and Jennifer each let out a giggle. Irine handed Eleanor the clipboard for her to sign as Jennifer fished Eleanor's name table from the rows of neatly lined nametags. "We're so sorry, but we heard earlier that her highness and her fiancé were not showing up to this reunion and here you are."

"Ah, yes, that happens. We did that so the press would not find out. After all, I did attend this University to avoid the press. Although it does have a straight trespassing rule for the reports, things are different now that everyone has a mobile phone with a camera." Eleanor said as she handed the clipboard back to Irine and took the nametag sticker from her.

"I trust you can keep this news from the press," said Jasper with a small grin, which caused both women to blush. They both nodded their heads due to being lost for words.

Eleanor smiled at them and said, "We'll be heading in now. I hope to see you in there later." She placed the nametag sticker on her hip and took a hold of Jasper's hand as they walked towards the room with the red and white balloon arch in front of it.

As they neared the double doors, Jasper leaned over and said, "See that wasn't too bad."

"You have not seen anything yet," she said and then placed a force smile on her face.

They stepped into the room to find the guests mingling in small groups. The band that was hired was playing "elevator music". The servers walked around with tray of drinks and finger foods and whispering softly to the guest.

Jasper turned his head and asked, "Are all reunions like this?"

Eleanor shrugged her shoulders, "No sure… This is my first one… Should I call Willow and ask her?" But, before Jasper could reply a woman around Eleanor's age started waving at her.

The woman smiled brightly at Eleanor as she approached. She stopped a few feet away from Eleanor and said as her eyes roamed over Eleanor's outfit. After scanning the outfit and said, "Wow, Eleanor you look stunning." She paused and then asked, "Wait should I call you, Your Highness?"

Eleanor shook her head and said, "Eleanor is fine. We're not in Palace or at some royal event." She glanced at the name tag. "Charlotte, how are you?"

"I'm well… This union came at the perfect moment. Finally sometime away from my children, I just got back from a business trip. Thought it was going to be a fancy holiday paid by the company but that did not happen. Everything that could go wrong went wrong." She smiled at Eleanor and said, "And how are you?..."

"You mean you don't know?" Eleanor asked in a quizzical tone. When Charlotte did not respond she smiled and held up Jasper's hand, which she had been holding since they entered the event hall. With smile she said, "I got engaged. This is my fiance, Jasper Frost."

Jasper let go of Eleanor's hand and extended his hand for Charlotte to shake. "It's very nice to meet you. I'm Jasper."

Charlotte shook his hand and said in a cheerful tone, "It's nice to meet you too. I never thought Eleanor was the marrying type. I'm so glad she found someone."

Jasper turned to look at Eleanor for a few seconds and then said, "I never thought she would agree to my proposal."

"I was chatting with Mary and some other people. They'd love to catch up with you." Charlotte said pointing at a group of people standing at a table next to a giant vase.

"You should join them catch up, bae. I'll go get us something to drink." Jasper said and then kissed her lightly on the cheek. Before he pulled away, he whispered in her ear, "You'll be fine." Then gently pushed her forward towards Charlotte who took her hand and pulled her towards the group she was just pointing at.

Jasper walked towards the open bar a few feet from where they stood. He arrived at the bar as a couple walked up to the bar and ordered their drinks. While Jasper waited he turned to look at Eleanor who was now laughing at something someone in the group just said.

As he took a step towards the bar, he felt someone bump him into him from behind. He turned around to find a woman in a sparkling silver staples dress stumbled slightly. He caught her by the arm and helped her stand up.

"I'm so sorry…" said the woman as she stood up straight and flipped her red hair behind her shoulder.

"It's ok. Are you ok?" asked Jasper as he stepped up to the bar.

The woman followed him and said, "I knew I shouldn't have worn these new shoes."

Jasper noticed the couple away from the bar and he stepped up. Jasper held up a finger to the woman and turned to the bartender to place his order. A few seconds later, he returned his attention to the woman and asked, "Would you like a drink?"

The woman shook her head and held up the champagne flute she just took off the tray from a passing server when his back was turned. She smiled at him and said, "I don't recognize you… Did we ever have any classes together?"

"I don't think it's possible, I never attended this University. I'm a guest here," he said as he turned to take the two glasses of alcohol the bartender placed on the table.

"Ah, should have known, you don't have a name time and you have an American accent. I'm Emily by the way," she said before taking a sip of her drink.

"Jasper… If you excuse me, I have to get this drink back to my date." He gestured towards the table were Eleanor stood now talking to two of the men at the table.

Emily turned to look at where Jasper gestured towards and said, "Ah, the popular group. You might think it's strange that even in University there was a popular group but thank to Her Royal Highness, Eleanor there was that group." She paused and took a sip of her drink again before continuing. "I heard she wasn't going to come but I guess she changed her mind. Knew she couldn't stay away from the attention."

"I see… Well I better go…" Just as he was about to walk away Emily placed her hand on his arm and asked,

"Which one is your date?"

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Eleanor…" he said and attempted to walk away again.

"You're joking right?" she said in a baffle tone

"No, not at all.. I'm her fiance, Jasper Frost… Now if you'll excuse me." Then he walked away towards the table where Eleanor stood.

Jasper walked up to the table and handed Eleanor her drink. She took it from him and stared at him from over the rim of her glass. She gave him a soft smile and said, "It sure took long."

"Sorry, there was a line," he replied taking his spot next to her. He looked at the people in the group and said, "I'm Jasper. It's nice to meet you."

The woman standing next to Charlotte smiled and said, "I know we saw the two of you on the tele but, Eleanor where did you find this one? And can you find me one?" she asked.

"Jamie…" Charlotte said in an embarrassed tone.

Eleanor glanced at Jasper and said, "I found him in the wine cellar, actually. He was suppose to be temporary but I like him so I guess I'm keeping him."

Jasper wrapped an arm around his waist and said, "She is a handful. But that's what I love about her." Then leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Nice safe, Bodyguard," she whisper as he pulled away from the kiss.

The group grew silent when a red hair woman walked up the table and pushed her way in between Charlotte and Jamie. Charlotte moved over and exhaled deeply as the woman smiled and said, "Sorry, am I interrupting?... I happen to see our Princess here and I had to come over." She then turned to Eleanor and said, "I don't think you remember me. I'm Emily. We had the Fashion 500 class together."

Eleanor placed a tight grin on her face and said, "Emily… How are you? Are you still working in fashion?"

Emily flipped some of her hair over her shoulder and said, "Yes, I am… But, instead of designing the clothes, I wear them on the runway. What about you, Your Highness, are you in fashion or was it just a hobby of yours? After all, why design things when you can have them made."

Charlotte cleared her throat and said, "Emily, your being rude… How much did you have to drink?"

Emily waved her hand in the air. "Don't worry… I'm not drunk. I'm just speaking the truth. She is the Princess after all. Besides she'll be getting married soon. We all know that designers will be hoping she'll pick them."

Eleanor turned to Charlotte and said, "Charlotte, this is a reunion after all… It's only right that we catch up." She turned her attention to Emily and said, "No I haven't designed anything since the last London Fashion Week. As you must have known because I saw your name on the sign up list to be one of my runway models however, at the end my staff did not pick you."

Emily quickly turned to take a glass of wine of the passing waiter's tray and then held it up in the air. With a grin she said, "Anyway, I think congratulations are in order. To Princess Eleanor and her Fiancé, Happy Marriage." She glanced around at the people around the table who slowly held up their glasses and took a sip.

Once Emily had taken a sip from her glass she placed it down on the table and said, "You know, when I first met your fiancé earlier, I didn't believe it when he told me he was you're your date."

Jasper and Eleanor glanced at each other. Eleanor took another sip of her drink and said, "Not many people do. After all, he is American." She then throw back her head and finished off her drink. She slammed down the glass and said, "I'm sorry, but Jasper and I have another engagement tonight. We must go."

Charlotte walked around the table and said, "But you just got here… Maybe we can meet up for drink when you are not too busy. I know I can use it." She winked at Eleanor, which caused her to smile.

"I'd love that. Take care, Charlotte." Eleanor leaned forward and gave her a quick hug before pulling back nodded at Jasper who said his good-byes to the people at the table. He glanced at Emily before walking with Eleanor.

* * *

Jasper slipped his phone into his back coat and then turned towards Eleanor who pulled her caplet closer towards her body. He removed his coat and said, "Here" He draped it on her shoulders as they stood in the light of the building.

"The car should be here in a few minutes," he said as she slipped her arms into the coat.

She nodded her head as they stood waiting. Jasper stood close to her as they waited.

"Where is the bloody car?" asked Eleanor as she stood now tapping her toes.

"GPS says it's turning the corning now," Jasper replied as he pulled his phone from the pocket of the jacket.

Just as the car pulled up the building, the door to the building swung open. Meanwhile, Jasper walked up quickly car and pulled the door of the back seat open for her. Eleanor was about to step into the car when someone called her name. She paused and turned to see who had called her.

Jasper watched as Eleanor turned to face person. He watched as she walked away from the car and towards Emily. He shut the door he felt himself step back in his role as Eleanor's bodyguard again. He stood a few inches away from her but facing the two women so he can quickly pull her back from the situation if needed.

"What do you want Emily?" Eleanor asked.

"Why did you really come to this reunion? There has not been any sign that said you would come. Did you come to show us how well you're doing as the Princess?" Emily asked staring at Eleanor.

"Why are you asking?" Eleanor asked.

"Answer the question" Emily paused then said, "Or are you too scared to answer the question?"

"Why? Are you scared to hear me say that I came back to rub all this in your face, Emily? You and I both know we have never gotten along yet here you are talking to me. What is it that you want beside to question me about coming here?" Eleanor asked starting to feel irritated.

"To pay me back for what you did," Emily replied.

Eleanor snorted at that comment. "It's been six years so why don't you remind me what it is that I need to pay your back for…"

"The final fashion show, I know you didn't create those designs. I saw you talking to Brody."

Eleanor nodded her head gingerly. She walked up to Emily and then without warning raised her right hand and slapped the redhead around the face.

Jasper quickly pulled Eleanor back and stood in front of her in case Emily wanted to return the slap.

"What the hell?!" Emily shouted now glaring at Eleanor.

"That is to wake you up. Brody was a trader to you. He attempted to give me your designs but I never took them. " Eleanor inhaled deeply. "I might be many things but a cheater is not one of them.

"It's been six years. Get over the fact that I beat you over a fashion show. If you believe in yourself and worked hard you could be famous by now. I've seen your work. It's better than mine. Nevertheless, you let someone like Brody and my title scare you off. You have what it takes you just need to believe in yourself."

"You don't know anything about me," Emily whispered glancing away for a second.

"No I don't, but I know a good designer when I see one," Eleanor said. "When you're ready stop by the palace; I know a few people who can help you out. I can arrange a meeting for your with them."

With that, Eleanor turned around and headed towards the car. Jasper quickly pulled open the car door and she stepped inside.

Once inside safety of the car Eleanor sighed. She waited for Jasper to enter and settle beside her before she rested her head against his shoulder. She waited for him to order the driver to pull away before she closed her eyes.

"Willow tells me they don't do reunions often, which means you won't have to see those people again," Jasper said as the car pulled away from the building.

"Thank god," Eleanor replied a few minutes later.

"You did go in there and I'm proud of you," Jasper said bending his head slightly to kiss her head. "I know facing people from your past isn't easy and you did it."

"I just want to go home and sleep," Eleanor whispered. "My brain hurts from having to recall so many names. If it were not for the name tags, I would have keep calling them 'you'.

Jasper chuckled slightly and then asked, "What about our date night? I have the wine in trunk. I thought we could go star gazing."

She lifted her head off his shoulders and said, "Bodyguard, you know we never get far with outdoor activities… We can do the star gazing from our new room… But I rather sleep than star gazing and break in our new bed."

Jasper smiled and said leaning over to kiss her, "I like the sound of that better than my idea.


	3. Stay

**This is a one-shot I wanted to write for a long time but didn't know how to go about it. I hope you like it. For now this chapter is a one-shot. It might become a multi story if I come up with a plot or if anyone has any suggestion.**

* * *

 _ **Stay**_

Eleanor stared at her personal security detail and he stared right back at her. After a few minutes, she leaned back in her chair. She ran a hand through her hair and glanced out her large window. She turned to look at her bodyguard and then asked, "Are you sure, James?"

"I've doubled checked and the information I gave you is accurate," he replied.

She stood up and said, "Let's go before I change my mind." She grabbed her leather jacket off the floor and briskly walked out of her bedroom.

* * *

Eleanor stepped off the elevator and stared at the paper in her hand. She crushed it in the palm of her hands shoved it in her coat pocket before walking down the dimly lit hall. She came to a stop at a few feet down the hall and turned to face the dark brown door. She closed her eyes for a few seconds. Then she raised her hand and giving it three sharp knocks.

The door opened a few seconds later to reveal Jasper Frost stand in front of her in a dark jeans and a t-shirt. He blinked twice and then said, "What are you doing here? It's not safe."

"You think I don't know that?" Eleanor said glaring at him. "If you look out your window you will see my security detail outside and James is waiting for me down the hall by the elevator. Now are you going to let me in or do I have to stand out here?" She stepped back slight and watched as Jasper stepped halfway out of the apartment and down the hall to where James stood waiting.

He stepped back in the apartment and held the door open for her to enter. She entered as her eyes roamed over the small loft apartment and his basic furniture. She turned when she heard him lock the door and then asked,

"I don't have much here since I'm usually at the palace but would you like some tea or water?" he asked as he headed towards the open kitchen on their right.

"I'm assuming you don't have anything stronger?" she asked as she walked around the coffee table and sat down on the couch.

"If you're asking for wine the answer is no," he replied.

"Water is fine," she answered as her eyes continued to scan her surroundings.

He returned to her with two bottles of water. He set one down in front of her as he stood in front of her. Then he unscrewed the cap to his bottle. She watched him for a few seconds before reaching for her bottle and twisted it opening. She gulped down some water before looking back at him.

"So, I'm assuming this visit isn't just to check out my apartment." Jasper said breaking the silence between them.

"I want to know the real reason you came back. And none of the _cause I wanted to see you crap_. I'm sick of it,"

"No matter what you think, I'm telling you the truth. I came back because of you. Not to steal diamonds or Samantha. I returned knowing you can throw my ass in jail again is because I couldn't leave you." He stared at her as she set the bottle down on the coffee table.

"If that is the case why are you leaving now? You have never listened to anything I have said. Why now? What makes last night any different from all the other fucked up nights. You sure didn't leave me alone the two months I was away from the palace," she said in an annoyed tone.

"Because after everything that has happened since I've been assigned to you and everything now all we've done is hurt each other…" He paused and then said, "I know you have trust issues and I knew after the truth came out you would never forgive me…" he paused for a second. "The only thing I can do now is leave because at least by me leaving it will be less painful."

She looked away from him and started to pick at her nails. As she stared at her lap she whispered. "You really think that by leaving it will solve everything? You really think that I won't stay up at night thinking about you?" She looked at him with wet eyes. Tears threaten to spill out of her eyes if she blinked or breathe too hard. "Damn it." She said bitterly.

"Eleanor…" he said walking up to her slowly.

"Don't…" she paused and looked at him. "Don't lie to me… Pretend that you can walk away from this… Whatever it is we have going on and move on because I can't. I'm a god damn Princess… I had Beck… I finally had Beck but when he returned but he was not the one I wanted. The person that I want is the person that blackmailed me so he can keep the freaking job and slept with my mother. That's totally fucked up."

He knelt down in front of her placing his water bottle next to her bottle. They stared at each other for a few minutes. She took a deep breath and then asked, "Jasper Frost… What have you done to me? When I ordered you to leave last night, I should have been able to let you go. You are not the first security detail I've fried… Tell me why I can't let you go?"

Jasper slowly reached for her hand and then looked her in the eyes and said, "The reason, your highness is because you love me. Somehow, under all the crazy fucked up things we have done to each other we managed to get to each other and have fallen in love with each other.

"I never said I wanted to leave and I like I said, I only agreed because I thought it would make things easier but now I see I've done the total opposite of it. To tell you the truth I never really truly planed on leaving because there is no way I can go back to Las Vegas with you here… Let me ask you Princess, why are you here? Is it really just to ask me not to leave?"

She remained silent and reached for her bottle of water. She unscrewed the cap and took big gulps of water before she set the bottle back down.

"I..." she paused then said, "You know why I came…"

He smirked and said, "I might but I want to hear it from you, from your lips."

"Why make such a big deal out of it?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Cause you were the one that asked me to leave last night. It's only fair that you ask me to stay," he replied.

"I take back what I said last night. Stay. With. Me," she said. She paused for a second and then said, "Don't don't think that I've forgiven you from all the other crap that happen."

He shook his head. "I never thought you would. I know that I have to earn it back… but it doesn't me we can't have a little fun."

"Good… I never planed on making your return easy," she grabbed some tissue from the box of tissues on the coffee table. Then said, " I'll be leaving now. But I expect to see you in my hallway when I get up tomorrow," she stood up from the couch.

"I handed in my resignation… I won't be able to return for at least another week." He said standing up with her.

She rolled her eyes and then said, "With Ted gone, we're short staff and since it's not likely we're going to let any new security detail at me since you know I scare them off. The only other person I told James I would let him assign to me is you." She walked up to him and said, "Don't make me doubt your ability to guard my body, Jasper." With those words she pointed towards the apartment door. He quickly unlocked and she waltz out.

* * *

The door to Eleanor's room opened and Jasper walked in. He gently closed the door behind him as he watched Eleanor stand in front of her large windows and stare out onto the lawn below. He walked up to her and pulled the curtains closed before he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I was looking out the window," she said as she turned around to face him.

He smirked and then leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips before pulling away. "Well if I didn't close the curtains, I wouldn't be able to do that. You know with all the reports around we don't know where some of them might have wondered off too."

"And what if they followed you?" she asked.

"I used the tunnels," he said with a smirk

"Smart ass."

"I'm glad you think I'm smart. But I didn't come to talk to you about how smart you think I am," he said. "Her majesty wanted me to get you. The press conference is about to start."

She sighed and lowered her head on to his shoulder. "Couldn't we just do this through telecast. I hate having to talk to reporters. They're so nosy."

She felt him chuckle and then say, "We could be, but you know we agreed to this when Her majesty agreed to the engagement."

"Well you could have not agreed to stay and we wouldn't be in this mess," she said pouting.

"Yeah… But I wouldn't have been able to regain your trust and you wouldn't have agreed to marry me," He paused and then asked, "You do know I came back for you on your birthday 3 years ago and before you throw me in jail right? That nothing has control over me, only you."

"I know… I just like here you say that." She said with a grin.

He leaned towards her and as their lips were about to meet he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He stepped back and pulled his phone out and read the message. She leaned towards him and looked at the screen. She sighed after reading the message.

"I hope you have some pills for me," she said as she stepped back and ran her hands over her dark green fitted dress.

He pulled out the bottle of pain relievers in his pocket and said, "Always." Then pulled her towards him by the waist and said, "Let's get this press conference over with. The whole world is waiting to meet me."

"You are so lucky you look good in suit." She said then walked passed him and pulled the door of her bedroom open.

She stepped outside the door and waited for Jasper to join her. She turned her head when she felt him next to her. She lowered her gaze slightly and saw that he had offered her his arm. Without a word, she slipped her hand around his forearm and they started to walk down the hall towards the throne room where her mother had set up the press conference to announce Princess Eleanor's engagement.


	4. Afternoon Tea

**I'm so happy that many like the last chapter, Stay and hope I can turn it into a multi-chapter. Still thinking about how to do that... Anyway here is another one-shot.**

* * *

 ** _Afternoon Tea_**

The sunlight streamed through the thick curtains of the large room in the Royal Palace. Although all the curtains where pulled shut to allow the princess to sleep in on the weekend, the sunlight somehow managed to sneak into her room.

Her Royal Highness, Princess Eleanor groaned and rolled over and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She pushed her hair back from her face and then pushed herself up into a sitting position. She reached for the tall glass of water on her nightstand and empty the contents into her body before gently setting it back down on the nightstand. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before she opened them and turned to find the right side of her bed empty.

She reached for her mobile next to her empty glass and unlocked the screen. She clicked on the awaiting message and sighed. As she was reading the messages the door to her room opened. Without glancing up from her screen she said,

"I thought you said you'd be back early?"

"Sorry, bae… Last minute thing and the Queen Mother wanted to talk to me about this afternoon,"said Jasper Frost, the Princess's ex-bodyguard, Royal Intelligence Officer, and fiance of Princess Eleanor. He draped his suit jacket on the armchair and walked over to the bed they shared.

He sat at the edge of her side of the bed and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as she tapped away on her screen. After a few minutes, she looked up and said, "Busy day at work?"

He smiled and said, "Pretty boring… Being your bodyguard was much more interesting… My boss is not hot or a Princess."

She rolled her eyes and said, "You need a better answer."

He smirked and said, "Well you need to work on your small talk. Should I ask Rachel to get someone to help your brush up on it?"

"You mean my life sucker? It's been three years since we've gotten together. Just four months ago since we announced our relationship to the public. Yet she's still filtering my twitter account," Eleanor said in an annoyed tone.

Jasper chuckled, "That's cause you're unpredictable, your highness." He stood up and then said with a grin, "I'm going to shower, want to join me?" He watched her swing her legs over the edge of her bed and stand up.

"Sorry, can't… meeting with someone this morning." She could not help grin when his smirk disappeared. "Don't worry; I'll be on palace grounds, so maybe we can shower later."

He walked up to her, closing the gap between their bodies. "Why don't you just text that person and say that you'll be late."

"Jealous, bodyguard?" she asked looking up into his eyes.

"Never… Not when you're wearing my ring." He glanced at the dark purple stone on a silver band hanging from a silver chain. "Bae…"

"Sorry, it's important. I'll be back later..." She released stepped back from his embrace as she walked passed him towards her closet she said," Don't forget James wants to meet with you to talk to about assigning you, your personal security detail, before our interview…" She stopped and leaned against the door frame of the closet and then said, "Not that you need one… but according to the rules, we need to assign you one."

"I'll be sure to pick a hot looking female… After, she'll be following me around when I'm not at work," he said with a smirk as he untied the knot of his dark color tie.

"You try that, bodyguard…" She then slipped into the closet to grab some clothes and to wash up.

* * *

Eleanor watched as Hagrid took his position by the elevator door before she walked passed him and into the office of the new Head of Royal Security. Her boots clicked against the hard wood floor as she walked towards to sliding frosted glass doors. She gave two sharp knocked before sliding the door open and walking in.

She smiled at her newly ex-bodyguard and sat down on the couch in the office space. She took a sip of tea that was placed on the table in front of her. After taking a sip she said, "James, you know I hate morning text messages."

James Hill, the newly appointed Head of Royal Security because the last person retired, stood up from his desk. He walked towards Eleanor and sat on the other side of the couch.

"Morning to you too, Princess, judging from your mood, I assume Frost just returned from work."

"Observant as always, James. By the way, does Hagrid have any other suits?" she asked leaning slightly towards him.

"Why?" James asked.

"I'm just tired of seeing him in black," she replied taking another sip of her tea.

He smiled and said, "I'll talk to him and see what we can do about it." He paused and reached into a drawer under the table in front of him. "I messaged you because I know you've wanted me to keep taps on _her_."

"What did you find out?" she asked setting the teacup table.

"According to Palace Security sent by The Queen Mother, the person has returned to England… She currently in London staying in one of hotels here in London," He handed her a folded up envelope.

"What is she doing here?" Eleanor asked as she took the paper from him and slowly unfolded it.

"For now it looks like she's on holiday. We've watched her and so far she has not had any contact with Frost," he replied.

"Do you think it's because of the engagement?" she asked.

"The announcement was live and worldwide so it could be possible, but it doesn't look like it. Would you like us to still keep watching her?"

"No, I'd like to meet her. Please clear the hotel restaurant and keep the press out if it. Make it 4pm," she replied as she pocketed the piece of paper he had given her.

"Ok… what about your interview for the magazine?" he asked.

"I'll have mum push it back. She'll bitch about it but she'll do since I'm only letting her throw the wedding of the century if I get to control the PR part of it." She stood up and then said, "And about Jasper's security detail…"

James smirked, "Don't worry, I'll send you a copy of the final candidates he picks."

"I'm glad we understand each other." She turned and signaled for Hagrid to press the button for the elevator.

* * *

Jasper entered the bedroom to find Eleanor sitting in front of the vanity. She glanced at him through the reflection of the mirror. She smiled and asked, "Back from playing video games with Liam?" She slipped her earring on and then stood up to face him.

"Wow… Dressed already? Our magazine interview isn't for another four hours." He said watching her from the armchair facing her vanity. "Heard from James, that you pushed it for early this evening."

"I have somewhere to go this afternoon, so I pushed it back." She turned around and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Although she had tone down her rocker look since Liam was crowned King she still wore her signature jewelry.

"Should I worry? You've been having lots of secret meetings today." Jasper said as he continued to watch her and watch her remove her engagement from around her neck, slip the chain off, and slipped the ring on to her left ring finger.

She fluffed her and then walked up to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I'll be back soon… Besides James has arranged for you to pick your security detail while I'm gone."

"Right… How can I forget about all the women lining up to protect my body." He smirked at her as she took a step back and hit him lightly in the chest.

"Jasper!" she said with a grin.

"Hey, you're not the only one now that needs protecting. After all, I'm the Future Duke of Something."

"Interesting, maybe I should tell Liam to give you that title. Duke of Something, I think I like that." She stepped back and grabbed her purse off the couch.

He spun around and said as she slug the purse strap over her shoulders. "Then that would make you the Duchess of Something."

"Yeah, but I'm the rebellious Princess. The people won't be shocked about it." She blow him and kiss and then said, "Off I go." And she pull opened her bedroom door and walked out.

* * *

Eleanor and two of her security details walked silently through the brightly lit hotel. She walked towards the back of the hotel and towards the hotel restaurant. There waiting for her at the door was Rachel, her mother's personal security. She propped her sunglasses onto the crown of her head and asked as she waited for Hagrid to pull open the door to the restaurant.

As she walked with Rachel through the empty restaurant Rachel said, "The room has been swept and the person is already waiting."

"Does she know it's me?" she asked as they rounded the corner.

"No, I sent the invitation through the palace not you," Rachel replied. She paused and placed a hand on the Princess's arm. "You don't have to do this. She isn't allowed anywhere near you or the royal family for the rest of her life."

"That might be true, but no one gets away from lying to me and messing with my feelings. Besides I'm not only doing this for just for me." She ran a hand through her hand and then said as continued walking before stopping in front of two frosted doors. "I won't be long. Have my dress ready for tonight."

"As you wish, your highness." Rachel replied before knocking on the door twice and then sliding them open.

Eleanor stood in the door way and waited the young blond woman with dark streaks in her hair look up from the pasties that there sitting on a plate in front of her. She waited for a few minutes before nodding for Rachel to close the door and slowly walked into the room. Her heels echoed in the silent room.

She watched as the woman stood up and waited for her to reach the table and sit down before sitting down herself. She watched the woman in front of her leaning back in her chair.

The woman nervously cleared her throat and then said, " I wasn't expecting you, Len."

"It's Princess Eleanor, How have you been Mandy… or should I say Samantha? I haven't seen you since my birthday party, three years ago…"

" I guess I can assume that the invitation was sent by you. I really don't think I need to answer that since your family had blacklisted me from flying here and had been watching my every more for last two years."

"I guess we can stop with the chit chat. I was told I'm not good with small talk. What are you doing here?"

" I have some business to attend to, only staying for a week." Samantha said tucking some hair behind her ears.

"Business…" She then leaned forward and rest her head on her hand. "Tell me the truth Samantha, why are you really here? Because you and I both know your family has no business here." Her stare intense has she waited for an answer. She noticed Samantha's gaze fall onto her engagement ring.

Samantha took a sip of her drink. "I came to see him. I saw the report about your engagement and wanted to clear the air." She paused before she said, "The night of your party he told me to back down and I didn't and at the end he ran after me wanting me to return with him and beg you for your forgiveness. I didn't listen and walked away."

"Good choice because I don't forgive… I cared about you deeply and broke my trust in you and Jasper. The only person outside my family I thought I could trust."

Samantha pointed to the ring. "But I guess he won you over. Because here you are wearing his ring."

"And it is because I am wearing his ring that I am here." She sat straight in her chair now. "I don't care if you have something to say or what you have to say… The night you walked way, you walked away from him and his ties from you and your family ended. I know he went to see your father over Christmas. And I know that you tried to talk him back into doing another job. But he is no longer yours."

"You really think Jasper has changed? Once a con-man always a con-man," Samantha said in a snarky tone.

"He might be lying and I really don't care because in my word where politics, backstabbing, murder rules I can use a con-man on my side. You forgot Samantha that I am not a person who likes to share. His is mine and he will be mine until I die."

"What do you want from me?" Samantha asked as Eleanor continued to stare at her.

"Nothing much, just for you to leave here and never return because the next time you do you will get thrown in jail for stealing from the Royal Family. It might have been 3 years but stealing from the crown has no time limit. I can throw you in jail whenever I want.

"If you think Jasper can been pulled in, sorry. Since the announcement of his engagement to me, his pass dealings have been wiped clean. Besides, you've met the Queen. And she will not let anyone or anything ruin the image of the family." She stood up from her chair and then said,

"Thank you for your well wishes. I hope never meet again. Have a safe flight home." With those words she walked out covering her eyes with her sunglasses once more.

* * *

Hagrid resumed his post in front of Eleanor's bedroom door a few minutes after they returned to the palace. Eleanor pushed open the door to find Jasper lounging on the bed looking at his mobile. He looked up at her when he heard the door close. He smiled at her and said,

"Back already?"

"Yeah, how were the hot looking security detail candidates?" she asked as she kicked off her heels in her sitting area.

He pushed himself further up into a sitting position. "Good… James said he'll let me know who he's assigning me in few hours. But I'm sure you know that since you'll be having final say."

"I'm glad you know who is the boss is in this relationship. After all I am the Princess," she said as she walked towards their bed and climbed on.

She crawled towards him and stretched out on her side as she rest her head against his chest, above his heart. She inhaled his scent deeply as she closed her eyes and he gently ran his hand through her hair.

"Where did you go?" he asked.

"To a hotel for some tea, someone came suddenly and wanted to meet up so I went," she replied with her eyes still closed.

"Did you have fun?" he asked as he gazed down at her. "Something wrong?" he asked when she didn't respond.

"I'm just happy and glad I have you… I can't imagine my life without you anymore. If you weren't assigned to me and we didn't got through all the crazy shit with dad, uncle Cyrus we wouldn't be here." She paused and looked up at him and asked, "You're never going to leave me are you?"

He smirked and said, "If I was that easy to get rid of you think I'd do all the crazy shit for you. I meant what I said 3 years ago when you asked me why I came back. I came back because of you… Nothing else. Nothing has control over me. Only you."

She smiled softly and said, "Good… How long do we have before that stupid interview?" she asked as she snuggled closer to him."

"About 2 hours," he answered.

"Good, wake me up in about an hour. I need to shower and want some company," She said and then drifted off the sleep.

Jasper kissed her on top of her head before resuming his attention to the message he was typing on his mobile screen. With one hand he quickly typed, "Goodbye" before pressing send and blocked the phone number from his mobile and set it on the nightstand. He inhaled and exhaled deeply before wrapping his arm around Eleanor's waist and pulled her closer to him.

Before drifting off to nap-land he whispered, "I love you."


	5. Letting Go

**Came across someone's review comment in another fanfic about having Jasper/Beck confront each other. But since we never get to see Eleanor and Beck interact after their broke up early on in s2, I thought why not? So here is my take on Eleanor and Beck talking it out after a few years.**

* * *

 **Letting Go**

Eleanor Henstridge stepped out of her car with her hands carrying a paper tray of drinks. She waited for her personal security detail, Jasper Frost to slam the car door shut before she made her way towards the glass doors of the large building. They walked towards the elevator bank and she kept her eyes glued to the elevator doors as she heard people whisper around her.

She heard the familiar ding of the elevator and silently stepped into the empty car. She spun around and watched as Jasper stepped inside after her and then ask a few people, who tried to get on, to wait for next lift. Although she wore her dark sunglasses she saw clearly the annoyed look on the people's face as the door slid close.

Within a few seconds, they arrived at their destination and they stepped off. Jasper let her walk ahead of him and he followed her. They walked down the hall in silence and rounded the corner to find two men dressed in dark suits stand with their hands behind their backs.

The two men that flanked the door looked at Eleanor and said, "Princess…"

Eleanor smiled at them and as she pushed her sunglasses onto the crown of her head and said, "Daniel, Frank. Good to see you again." She gave the door two sharp knocks before pushing the door open and waltzing into the room.

She walked in to a brightly lit room and smiled at the person sitting on the bed. She sat down in the chair next to bed and silently waited for the person to turn his attention from the laptop to her. She removed her cup of ice tea from the paper tray and set the other cup on the side table.

She pulled back the tab and took a sip as the man on the bed finally stopped typing and closed the lid. She looked up at the man and said, "You're suppose to be resting, Robbie."

"I know but since Mum announced that I was alive and that I will be Prince Regent once the doctor gives me the clear, my staff have been sending me all this stuff and I can't just let it sit there." Robert said reaching for his cup of tea on the side table.

"Well you should fire them… If you want I could do it for you. You know how good I am at firing people." Eleanor said with a grin.

"I heard… But it looks like that Jasper Frost is here to stay…" Robert said glancing at her over his drink.

She shrugged her shoulders and said, "Tried to get rid of him and but he keeps coming back. Plus he doesn't put up with my crap which is good."

"Good to know someone can keep you in line since we promoted Mr. Hill." Eleanor nodded her head in agreement. "Anyway, you know I'll be checking out of this place early tomorrow morning and this weekend Mum wants to hold a small garden party…"

Eleanor snorted, "Small garden party? When has our mum done anything small?" She saw Robert give her a disapproving look and she sighed. "Sorry, continue."

"I just saw the guest list and show that Beck was invited and he had RSVPed." He paused and then said, "Liam didn't give me all the details but I know things didn't work out too well for the two of you… I wanted you to hear it from me and not feel too overwhelmed when you see him again."

Eleanor flipped some of her hair back, over her shoulder and said, "No… why would it… We broke up… Our timing wasn't right. It never was… But I'm glad he'll be coming… It will be nice to see him again." She glanced at her watch and said, "I better go… Rachel wants to talk to be about some charity that mum wants me to help her cover tomorrow." She stood up from the chair and leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek.

She tossed her cup into the empty trash bin and said, "I'll see you at home tomorrow." Then she pulled the door open to find Jasper standing directly across from the door waiting for her. She turned and waved good-bye to Robert before exiting and letting his security guards close the door.

* * *

Eleanor walked through the halls of the palace with Jasper once again in tow. She made her way down the steps of the VIP kitchen to find the kitchen staff busy prepping for the Queen Mother's afternoon tea. They came stop as Eleanor pulled open the refrigerator door and pulled out a cream pie and was handed a fork by one of the young kitchen staff.

Once she was seat in front of the island counter, the kitchen staff resumed working. Jasper unbuttoned his suit jacket and sat on one of the stools next to her. He watched as she effortlessly dug into the pie. As she was ate, one of the chefs set a cup of tea and coffee in front of them.

After a few minutes the kitchen cleared leaving only Jasper and Eleanor. Jasper finished off his coffee and then asked, "Are you going save me some?"

She set the fork down and said, "Sorry…" she sighed.

"Something happened with your visit with Prince Robert, didn't it?"

She glanced at him and said in a sarcastic tone, "You're so observant aren't you?"

"Can't be your bodyguard if I weren't could I nor your boyfriend if I weren't, could I?" he replied with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "But seriously what happened between the two of you? I usually have to drag you away from the room but today, you only stayed for five minutes. It's nothing too serious is it?"

She shook her head. "Not unless you count Beck attending the garden party this weekend, serious" She picked up her fork and resumed eating.

"Ah Beck… the guy you briefly dated and attempted to start a fight with me at the yacht party."

"He did not start a fight with you."

"He was totally itching for a fight. Said that I shouldn't worry about being assigned to Prince Liam after you because all your security details know it's only a tempt position," Jasper said she slid off her chair and walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And what did you say?" she asked staring into his eyes.

He smirked and said, "Told him the truth, if he didn't show up in Monaco I would still be your bodyguard and basically he would haven't be able to get to you."

"Um, and at the party this weekend, will you be attending as my bodyguard or boyfriend?" She laced her fingers together behind his neck and pulled herself closer to him.

"Since James has not found one you liked… I'll be attending as your bodyguard. You know that, why do you ask?"

"Just in case you decide to start a pissing contest with Beck," she replied with a smirk.

"Only if he starts it first with me…" He stood up and said, "Let's go take a nap before your meeting with Rachel." She smiled as she released her hold around his neck and reached for his hand and let him pull her out of the VIP kitchen.

* * *

Eleanor walked through the halls of the palace dressed a colorful printed sun dress with black heels. Her hair was tied up into a high ponytail. She came to a halt at the door of the stateroom and turned to look Jasper who wear his usual bodyguard suit.

He walked up to her and placed his hands on her arm and said, "You'll be fine."

They knew that the staff in the palace were watching their every move but, people have known about their relationship and knew that whatever happened in the palace stayed with the walls. So they continued their conversation like no one was watching them.

She gently placed her forehead on his shoulder and said, "I know, but with Robbie back this seems different."

"Are you going to stage dive, drink wine from a bottle, or get one of the guest to sleep you?" he asked in a slightly taunting tone.

"No… Although that thought did cross my mind," she responded with a small smile.

"Then you'll be fine… And I'm not going anywhere." She needed head and took a step back.

Jasper gestured for the man at the door to let them in where the family had gathered for a briefing about what to expect at today's garden party.

* * *

Eleanor stood under the large white tent watching people mingle with each other. Since the star of today's garden party was Prince Robert she was glad that may people had wanted to talk to him and wish him a quick recovery. Thus taking the attention away from her. She slowly made her way to buffet table and stared at the food. She came to a stop in front of puff pastry tarts. As she debating her options she felt Jasper's breath tickle her neck.

"Stop that… People are going to see…" she hissed as she continued to look at the pastries in front of her.

"I wanted to let you know, Beck is making his way towards you," Jasper whispered and then stood straight and stepped to the side as Eleanor spun on her heels to see Beck making his way towards her.

She plastered a smile on her face and said as he reached her, "Beck, wow, what are you doing here?"

Beck smiled at her and said "My best mate was coming home… I had to come see him. How are you Lenny?"

"Good… I mean with everything that has happened, I'm doing pretty well, and you?" she asked.

"I'm glad…" She noticed his gaze fall on to Jasper for a few seconds and then ask, "Isn't he Liam's bodyguard?"

"Jasper has been back as by security detail for a while… I heard the two of your had a chat at the yacht party a few years ago," Eleanor said with an amused tone.

"I just wanted to get to know him. You know I know almost all the Royal Security by name. But he was hard to loosen up."

Eleanor glanced to the side and said, "He still is…" She paused and then said, "If you'll excuse me by I just saw Lady Willow. It was nice talking to you again, Beck." She walked passed him but stopped when he grab onto her wrist. She looked down at her hand and then shook her head at Jasper, letting him know he could back down.

"Beck…" she started to say but stopped when he said,

"Can we talk, privately?" She nodded her head and said,

"I know a place. Follow me."

Eleanor and Beak silently walked through the lawn and headed towards the maze garden adjust to where the garden party was located. Jasper stood at the entrance and gave his head a short nodded before Eleanor stepped inside the hedge maze with Beck.

Once they were about five feet into the maze Eleanor broke the silence and said, "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry about how things ended between us," Beck said.

She turned her head and smiled softly at him. "Our timing just was never right. We both had stuff to deal with and getting together wasn't what we needed. It was fun… but we just had stuff to work through."

"I know… I thought that after all those years, I was finally ready to give it up and be with you."

"I know… I know… And I was wrong too. I wasn't ready to be with anyone after what happened either. With everything that happened you were something I was familiar with and I thought it was something I needed."

They were silent for a few minutes and then he asked, "Are you with anyone?"

She pressed her lips together for a few minutes and then said, "Yes, I am…"

Beck glanced back to where they started and then said, "Is it him?" She nodded her head. "He's that good?" he asked.

"To tell you the truth he's a pain… He doesn't let any of by shit slide. Can you believe that? I'm the Princess. He should be listening to me, instead I find myself getting him breakfast and tea half the time we're together," she said with a slightly annoyed tone but with a grin on her face.

"The nerve of him, who does he think he is? I'm a Lord and I've never had you done anything like that." He paused and then said, "It makes be kind of jealous of him." They came to a stop and she gently hit in the arm which caused him to smile at her. "But I'm glad he doesn't doesn't put up with your shit. Someone has to control our rebellious Princess after all."

"I know… He loves me for me and he challenges me to be a better version of myself." They started walking again.

"You think he's here to stay? Will I be getting an invitation for the Palace soon?" Beck asked.

"Maybe… I don't really know. For now he's who I want in my life… And surprisingly mum agrees." She paused and asked, "What about you?" They stopped, did an about face and started to make their way back to were they started. " Royal rumors are saying you and the new PM's daughter Lady Katlyn are dating…"

"We're friends…" he replied.

She gave him a glare and then said, "Right… Friends…"

"It's the truth… But maybe we'll be something more… in the future," he said.

"I've seen the photos of the two of you. You guys look good together…." She paused and then asked, "And your ex-wife?... Ever think…." She was interrupted by the shake of his head.

"Emily is in the past… There is nothing more between us."

"Well in that case you have to come over with Lady Katlyn. I'm sure Robbie would like to meet her too. You do know Robbie was the one who found about the two of you through the internet, while in the hospital right?" she said with a smile.

"And he swears he never reads tabloids."

They came to a stop once more when they reached entrance of the maze. Eleanor leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Beck's neck, pulling him into a hug, and whispered, "This time, I hope you follow your heart."

"Thank you," Beck whispered in return.

She took a step back and said, "Well I'll be heading back to party now. People are going to talk if I'm not there for tea portion of the event." She waved good-bye and snapped her fingers at Jasper singling that they were leaving.

As Jasper followed her in tow, he turned his head quickly and glanced back at Beck, who watched them walk away. He caught up to her, but still behind her asked in a low voice, "Everything ok between the two of you?"

She glanced over her shoulder and said, "Everything is fine. We just needed to talk something out."

"Good," he whisper in response and hen slowed down his pace and resumed his position, which was about a foot behind her.


	6. HRH- Her Royal Highness

**This has been sitting on my USB for a while. I wrote a Beck/Eleanor one-shot and had to write a Jasper/Beck one-shot. Wish they met up again after Beck and Eleanor broke up cause I felt that Jasper would have said something about Eleanor facing the reporters alone.**

* * *

 **Her Royal Highness**

Jasper Frost felt the unmarked car pull up to the location Prince Liam texted him early on in the evening, he glanced out the window, and was about to exit the car when he felt his phone vibrate. He fished his mobile out of his pocket and smirked when he read the name on the screen. He unlocked his phone and typed a quick message before slipping the phone back in his pocket.

Afterward, he leaned forward and said to the driver, "I'll text you when we are ready to leave." The driver nodded in response before he pushed open the car door and stepped out into the Autumn air.

Jasper tilted his head up and back slightly to read the name of the pub. He smirked and briskly walked up to the building and entered the pub.

Jasper eyes scanned the quiet pub and spotted the three people he was meeting up that evening. He walked towards the back of the pub where the men were playing a game of darts. He shrugged out of his leather coat and draped it on the back of a chair where the men had set their drinks.

"Sorry, Len wouldn't let me leave until I agreed to take the car with the driver," Jasper said. "How was the meeting with the PM?"

Liam smirked, "Told you to agree with Len… She rather be late to her own party with the girls than let you leave without the driver."

"That's because she wants me to test the new guy. You know how she is with new personal assigned to her. How many security details has she fired since James, your promotion?" asked Jasper with a smirk.

James through his dart at the board before he said, "Ten and it's only been three months. Maybe I should let you hire her new security detail, Frost."

"She'll make the new guy sweat before the hour is up… but I might know a guy or two that can handle her," Jasper replied.

Marcus who was going against James in their dart game cleared his throat and said, "Guys, I love the Princess as much as you but I thought you said this was Guy's Night. Can we save Palace talk for tomorrow morning?"

"Sorry, mate," said Liam who then walked up to the board and removed James's red darts and walked to where James stood. He turned to Marcus and said, "2 out of 3?"

* * *

Twenty minutes later Jasper smirked as Liam handed Marcus his darts. Liam took a swig of his second beer and as he set the glass bottle on the table said, "I'm starting to think you're cheating"

Jasper shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'm just really good."

Marcus smirked asked and said to Jasper, "The Prince is just really bad at darts… You should see him when he is really buzzed. Everyone runs out of the way."

Liam took another swig of his beer and said, "You are so lucky I need you as my security detail. If not, I'd fire you this instant."

As James talked back to their table to get his beer, his felt someone staring at him. He picked up his beer and turned around to face the open space of the pub. His dark eyes scanned the almost empty place as he drank the liquid in the bottle. There were only a few tables with people. As his eyes traveled over the customers, he walked over to where Jasper stood.

He leaned forward slightly and said in a lower whisper, "Looks like you have a guest."

Jasper handed James the darts in his hand and took James's now empty beer bottle. "Would you like a refill?" he asked as he turned to see who James was talking about.

"Yeah another one for me. Would the rest of you like another round?" James asked as he took over Jasper's spot in the dart throwing competition.

Liam nodded and Marcus agreed before Jasper walked away from the group and towards the bar.

Jasper set the empty beer bottle down on the counter and said to the bartender, "Two rounds of beer." He then sat down on the empty stool and turned to face the person who caught James's attention.

The man nodded his head at Jasper and took a swig of his beer before he said, "Frost… Didn't expect to see you. Heard the Lenny was throwing a party tonight."

"Beck… Wasn't expecting to see you here either. The party is girl only… Liam's girl, Willow is hosting it and banned all the men…"

"I see…" Beck took another swig of beer.

The men fell silent for a few minutes before Beck said, "So word around the House of Lords is that Lenny is engaged… Congratulations are in order, I presumed."

"Word gets around the House fast… Didn't think the house would hear about it until after this weekend?" Jasper said.

Beck gave a smirk and said, "You know how stuffy old Lords can be. They live on gossip, especially from the Royal Family… and from the Princess … Our once famous party Princess is about to get tied down, of course the old men are going to talk."

"Well word won't get out to the public for a few weeks or so… Len wants to make sure the staff keeps everything we plan low profile…" Jasper said as he removed his gaze from Beck and watched as the bartender place the bottles of beer he orders into a bucket.

Jasper turned to head towards Beck just as Beck smirked and chuckled to himself. "What's so amusing?"

Beck shook his head. "Nothing… I just never though Lenny would be the marrying type. She never liked to listen to anyone…"

"No she doesn't seem like that marrying type… I was shocked myself when she agreed. I don't know much about the relationship you two have or had but I do know she loved you for a long time… That she was willing to give it all up back then for you. And I know that the two of you had a relationship for about two months after her father died but, things didn't work out," Jasper said as he glanced back at the bartender.

"She told you all that?" Beck asked.

"Some of it… The other stuff I knew cause Liam told me while I was his on his detail. Heard the break up didn't go well. You let her face the press by herself."

Beck inhaled deeply before he spoke. "We agreed that it was best and we weren't really ready for a relationship… That day… I did and I shouldn't have let her… I wasn't thinking…"

"You can say that…" Jasper glanced back at bartender, who now was placing two more bottles of beer into the bucket.

"You weren't there." Beck said as his eyes narrowed together, now glaring at him.

"You're right I wasn't there. If I was there I wouldn't have let her face them by herself."

"Cause it would have been your job to protect her?" Beck questioned.

"No," Jasper said firmly. "Not because it was by job… Because I love and care about her. Not because she is the Princess, but because she's Eleanor." He paused and then said, "If I knew that you were going to do that to her I would have never let her start a relationship you again."

"She wanted me," Beck countered as Jasper stood up from his stool.

"Yes and it's because I knew she would never let you go until she got to see where your relationship went that I let her be with you." The bartender handed Jasper the bucket, which Jasper took in seconds.

"Well I guess that's why got the girl at the end. Congratulations, again." Beck said before finishing off his beer and tossing some bills on the counter.

"Thank you. And I believe Len will be sending you an invitation to the engagement party"

"Would be to awkward if I showed up?" Beck asked.

"As an ex, yes. But as a friend, which I knew she still thinks of you as her friend… No. She'll be glad you came." Jasper said before walking back to the guys who were now current score.

* * *

The men arrived back at the Palace early in the morning. Once in the palace the men went their separate ways. Jasper walked through the silent halls and was headed to the Eleanor's wing of the palace when he noticed that one of the balcony doors was opened ajar.

His bodyguard training kicked in and he quietly walked towards the door. He slowly looked onto the balcony to see if there was any sign of an intruder and exhaled lightly when he saw Eleanor still in her party dress standing against the stone railing.

He undid two buttons of his shirt as he walked up to her and said, "Didn't expect to see you back so early."

Without turning around she said, "Didn't expect to be back so early either but, people spotted us and the security was having a hard time keeping the people away from us." She turned around, to face him and boosted herself on the railing. "That's why the club people should have let me use our security."

"That's because I wasn't there." Jasper said with a smirk as he boosted himself onto the railing next to her.

"How was your evening and how was the driver?" she asked

"Good, Joe isn't too bad… Not sure if he'll last long as your driver… You might have to break him in." Jasper replied

"Umm…" She paused and pressed her lips together for a second and then said, "James texted me. He said Beck was at the pub you guys were at."

He reached for her and linked their fingers together. "Should have known… Where you worried when he told you?"

She leaned towards him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'd be lying if I said no. Yeah a little…"

"Don't worry, we just talked… about you… After all you are the only thing that we have in common."

"And how did it go?" she asked as she looked down at the interlocking fingers.

"We exchanged a few words and he congratulated you on the engagement," Jasper replied.

"Are you mad that I dated him?" she asked.

"Why do you think I'd be mad?… Len, he's someone you loved for a long time and I know from Liam that you had a thing for him. There was opportunity for you to find out where it would go."

Eleanor closed her eyes for a sound and then said, "I know but if I didn't let him back in that night he showed up I would have gone after you and something could have happened. Maybe I would have forgiven you sooner… Then that thing with Mandy would have never happened."

"And what if nothing happened that night I came to tell you I was back as Liam's security detail and you accepted my apology?" he asked.

"I just can't help but wonder if our relationship wouldn't have been so fucked up if certain things happened," she said in a whisper.

"Princess, it was fucked up the moment I left your room after my first day as your bodyguard. If it weren't, I would have never fallen in the bossy, sassy hot princess," he said with a slight chuckle.

"So you think I'm hot… because I'm the Princess?" she asked lifting her head off his shoulder.

"No, I think you're hot not only because you're the Princess but because you're Eleanor. The girl, who isn't afraid to kick CEOs in the ass if needed." He hopped off the railing and then said, "Come on Princess… I hear our bed calling our names."

She held out her hand for him to take before she hoped off the railing. "But it's only 2am…"

He grinned at her and said, "I didn't say we were going to sleeping… The new sheets came in and I thought we could break them in…"

Eleanor smiled as he pulled her close his body and said, "You read my mind, bodyguard. I guess I'll keep you around for a while." Then they walked out of the balcony area and made their way to their bedroom.


	7. The bodyguard

**I got really sick the last couple of weeks so I wasn't able to write anything. But now I'm back.**

* * *

The Bodyguard

Jane Pine walked briskly through the quiet halls of the palace. She used the towel she had draped around her neck to wipe the sweat from her forehead as she walked. She quickly turned the corner and jogged up the stairs to the second floor. She rounded the corner and fished her mobile out of her pocket upon feeling it vibrate.

She read the message and then quickly tucked it back in her pocket. She walked down the hall and pushed open the door.

She smiled as she entered the room. She walked up to the island counter and placed her towel on the counter. She brushed some of her hair out of her face and said, "I didn't you would be up this early. I thought you guys would be sleeping in on your day off."

The two girls sitting at the counter smiled as they sipped their morning coffee. The one on the left smiled and said, "It's not every day our staff kitchen is renovated and we get this lovely view." She gestured towards the large glass doors, which lead to a balcony.

Jane narrowed her eyes slightly stared at the person standing leaning against the door frame. The young woman had on a baseball cap, jogging pants, and a lose fitting t-shirt issued by the royal security. Jane stared at her for a few minutes and then leaned forward slightly. In a whisper she asked, "Who is that?"

Both girls turned around to look at the person Jane questioned. They shrugged their shoulders before turning back around to face her. The older one of the two, Angie, said, "I think she might be a new recruit. She is wearing one of our shirts. She was here when we got here ten minutes ago." Angie and the youngest of the trio sat in silence a few minutes and started to sip their morning coffee.

Jane walked over to the counter and silently poured herself a cup of coffee while keeping an eye on the girl still standing in the doorway, which lead onto the balcony. She watched as the person tapped away on her mobile for a few minutes before joining her friends at the counter.

She took the seat across from the girls before taking a sip of her coffee. As she placed the cup of coffee down on the counter Angie smiled and said,

"You look happy. Are you excited about your first day on the job?"

Jane shook her head. "I'm always happy."

The youngest of the trio, Beth, smirked and gingerly shook her head. "Yes, but it's not every day you get assigned to the future Duke. I heard he was once part of the Princess's security detail."

Jane nodded her head, "You mean her boyfriend. Nothing is confirmed yet... But then again the palace won't announce anything if it wasn't going anywhere right? I mean it's not everyday the Princess's bodyguard gets protect... A while back there was a rumor about them getting together but ended after six months. You don't think it was true right?"

"You never know. I mean staff use to see him leave her room at like 3am. Since he was only with her for six months we can't tell. Yet, things picked up again a year after King Simon's killer was revealed, "said Beth.

Angie nodded her head in agreement as she empty out her cup. "Now we are down another hot guy. Why are all the good ones taken? You're so lucky you have some eye-candy to look at. Trying be assigned to Prince's Cryus' twins," Angie said the last part with a sigh.

Beth put down her cup of coffee and said, "You think that's bad, think about Princess Eleanor's security detailed. She just fired another over the weekend. It has been three days and no one has been assigned to her yet. I really think the longest person to be her security detail is our boss, Mr. Hill."

The trio remained silent and nodded their head in agreement. After a few minutes Beth leaned forward and asked, "You don't think she'll go without a bodyguard forever right? I might be back-up but what if we run out of people and I'm assigned to her. Out of everyone in the royal family she's the hardest to detail with."

"I heard she likes to party a lot and she use to get stoned a lot,"Jane said.

"Being assigned to her means that not only do you have to protect her and also keep her out of the press and she's not some who you can keep out of press easily. The reporters love her. They follow her everywhere. I heard the last security detailed got fired because he lost track of her out at a club." Angie said as she finished off her coffee.

"Does Frost go with her to the clubs?" Jane asked looking at Beth.

"He hasn't, ever since they announced to the press that the Princess and Frost were officially together. However, that was before the Princess fired her last Security detail. Now that she has no one, it's most likely he'll join her because he doesn't want her to go unprotected."

Jane lowered her head for a moment and sighed. Angie patted her back and said, "Don't worry if she does go clubbing I'm sure they won't stay out too late since Frost has to work. She's been known to only go out to clubs three times a week."

Jane looked up and said, "Why do I always get assigned to people that go to places that I hate?"

Angie smiled and then said, "But on the bright side you're assigned to Frost which means you have some great eye-candy. Do not worry too much about the Princess. I'm sure if you don't get on her bad side she won't say anything to you."

"Now, I'm starting to worry," Jane said as she took a sip of her coffee.

As Angie slid off the stool and headed towards the coffee machine the side door of the kitchen opened and Jasper Frost waltzed in his jogging clothes. In his hand, he carried two bottles of energy drink. He gave the trio of girls a small smile and said,"Morning, Pine, Walker, Hastings."

Jane and Beth who were seated quickly stood up and turned to face Jasper.

"Morning Mr. Frost," said the trio as he walked passed them and towards the girl who was still leaning against the door frame. They watched as Jasper handed the girl one of the bottles he had and said,

"Sorry, Bae, they ran out of the one you wanted so I got to option two."

The woman, who still had her back facing the trio gingerly took the bottle from him and stared at it. She then looked at Jasper and said, "I think Liam is the one drinking all of mine. I told you I should have had the staff label my bottles. Looks like we'll have to share your bottle."

She removed the baseball cap she wore and said, "Let's go before Rachel hunts me down to talk about my schedule." She turned towards the trio of girl and said,"Good Morning,"

The trio's eyes widen as her royal highness, Princess Eleanor smiled at them before entwined her finger with Jasper's and followed him out of the kitchen.

Once the door closed, the trio let out a breath and stared at each other. Jane looked at Angie and asked, "How much did Frost heard and the Princess was standing there the whole time. I'm so dead."

"She didn't look mad… Maybe she'll pretend she didn't hear any of it," said Beth.

Jane shook her head. "Maybe, let's hope so because I don't want to be fired even before I start." Just then, she felt her mobile vibrate in her pocket she fished it out and said, "It's Mr. Hill."

"Bloody hell, answer it. Don't make him wait," Angie said as she walked back to the island counter.

Jane pressed accept and placed the phone up to her ear. She cleared her throat and said, "Good Morning, Mr. Hill." After a few minutes, she hung up and gently set on the counter.

"What did Mr. Hill say?" asked Beth.

Jane took a deep breath and said, "The Princess wants to see me today at 3pm in her library and that my assignment to Frost has been placed on hold until further notice." She bent over placed her head on the cool counter top. Then she mumbled, "This is not good. I'm totally going to be fired." She stood up straight again and said, "I better get going. I'll see you later."

* * *

 **3pm**

* * *

Jane tugged on her black suit jack and looked down at her crisp cream button down shirt. She inhaled deeply before letting it out slowly. She raised her hand and gently knocked on the double doors, which lead to Princess Eleanor's personal library.

A few minutes later, the door opened and a maid stood in front of her. She cleared her throat and said, "I'm Jane Pine. Mr. Hill told me that I was to meet with Her Royal Highness here."

The maid nodded her head and opened the door wider to let her enter. She slipped passed the maid and entered the room to find Princess Eleanor sitting in the seating area flipping through a magazine. She walked up to the sitting area and stopped when she was two feet away and said,

"Your highness, you wanted to see me."

Eleanor nodded her head and said as she continued to flip through the pages. Without looking up from the magazine she said, "Have a seat."

Jane scanned her options and sat in the armchair across from Eleanor. She watched as the same maid who had let her into the room placed two glasses of ice tea on the table. She thanked the maid and waited as Eleanor handed the magazine to the maid.

She watched as Eleanor picked up her glass and took a long sip, emptying a third of the glass. She gently set the glass on the table and leaned back in her chair. Eleanor stared at her for a few minutes before she said,

"So you are Jane Pine… How long have you been working for our Royal Security?"

Jane cleared her throat and said, "Six months. I worked mostly behind the scenes and I was picked as of last week as Mr. Frost's security detail."

"You have an American accent. Where are you from?" Eleanor asked.

"San Francisco, California… I went to a University in Washington State… I read Mr. Frost's profile and it said he's from the United States too." When Eleanor remained silent she continued and said, "When I was in college during my free time I took an interest in martial arts. I was ranked number six. I also read that Mr. Frost also does mix martial arts and on the weekends he goes to practice." She took a deep breath and leaned forward to take a sip of her drink.

Eleanor nodded her head gingerly. "He is from America and yes he does go and practice on the weekends.…Are you nervous Ms. Pine?"

"A little," Jane replied.

"Why? Is it because I'm the Princess?" When Jane did not answer she asked, "There is nothing to be worried about. I don't bite. I heard you and your friends talking this morning. Are you worried that I might fire you?"

"I know you won't fire staff for any reason. I sure if you do there would be a good reason behind it," Jane replied.

"Do you know what is your job?" Eleanor asked.

Jane cleared her throat and quickly took a sip of her drink before she answered, "To protect, Mr. Frost to and from the palace. To ensure his safety."

Eleanor nodded her head. "Correct… His safety is number one but besides protecting him from physical danger there are dangers that hurt us royals even more. Do you know what that is?"

"No, your highness," Jane replied.

"Gossip" Eleanor said staring at her.

"I'm sorry, about this morning. If we knew you were standing in the kitchen we would not…" she paused when Eleanor leaned forward and took a sip of drink.

"I don't care about that. I'm use to it and it's not like I can stop people from talking about me. Maybe if we lived in the 1500s I could but we don't so there is nothing I can do about. But what I truly dislike is my staff telling other what is happening. My business is mine. What you see and hear stays with me. That includes Jasper. You already know I fire people easily. You might not be my security detail but I can fire you. After all I am a princess."

"Yes, I understand, you highness," Jane replied as Eleanor continued to sip her drink.

"Good, Jasper and I will be leaving for an event in a few hours. I'm sure you have work to do before you leave." Eleanor paused and then asked, "Ms. Pine, what do you think of Jasper?"

"What do I think of Mr. Frost? Well I don't know much about him except for his daily schedule," Jane replied.

Eleanor shook her head. "What I mean is do you think Jasper is hot?" When Jane remained silent she said, "It's ok, you can be honest."

Jane paused before she said, "Yes, I think he's hot. If I saw him at a pub, I would flirt with him. But, I swear that I won't make a move on him. He is my job and I would never do anything to jeopardize my job."

Eleanor nodded her head and as she finished off her ice drink. Then placed the glass on the table. She looked up at Jane and said, "Good. I hope you keep your word. Because I'm sure you know that I will find out. Although, I can't have you locked in a tower or hang you there are far more worst things I can do to do."

"I understand your highness."

Eleanor gave a small smirk and then said with the wave of her hand, "Well off you go. I have to get ready for the event."

Eleanor watched and Jane quickly got out of the chair and let herself. Once the room fell quiet the door behind Eleanor opened and Jasper walked through. He sat on the armrest and said,

"Had fun scaring the new one?"

"I was not scaring her. I just wanted to make sure she's able to do her job." Eleanor said. "After all that stuff she said about you with the other girls I was worried that she wouldn't be able to protect your body."

Jasper smirked looking down at her. "So my body is the only thing you care about?"

"Well I like the rest of you too. But your body is my favorite part of you. Do I really have to explain it to you, bodyguard?," she said wrinkling her nose.

"No, I just like hearing you say it." He reached into his pocket for his mobile and read the text message. "It's from James. He wants to know if we'll be using Jane and Hagrid tonight for the charity event."

Eleanor sighed as she rest her head on Jasper's lap. "Hagrid yes…"

"You don't think I'm the devil right? I mean I'm use to people thinking I am but…"

He gently ran his hand through her hair. "The people that care about know who you are and that is all that matter. As for Princeton, if you had not fire him, James would have. Rule number one besides protecting our assignment is to always keep their schedule a secret. Princeton was leaking yours and there was no way James or anyone would stand for it. So you did the right thing."

"I guess I'll be known as the bitch who loves firing her security detail… As for Jane… We'll keep her for now. But if she starts slacking in away, I get to fire.

"As you wish, your highness," said Jasper before leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

 **5 hrs later**

* * *

Jane took a deep breath as she walked down the hallway towards Princess Eleanor's bedroom. She fixed her ear piece in her right ear as she walked. She rounded the corner to find Kingsley, also known as Hagrid to Princess Eleanor, posted on the right side of the door.

She quicken her steps and joined him at the door; standing on the left side. She noticed him glance at her as took her spot. She placed her arms to the side but not before glancing her watch.

"First outing with the couple?" asked Kingsley.

"Yes. Are you the Princess's new security detail?" Jane asked.

"As of now yes… It's only a tempt. I'm always her backup that's why she never has me assigned to her officially. James went over the event and you checked the background of almost everyone who might come in contact with Mr. Frost?"

"Yes… No one sticks out," she replied staring at the new oil painting Queen Helena had placed in the hallway.

"Good, all you need to do is stick to Mr. Frost. Stand nearby during the event and photos, and keep your eyes open. The evening will be over before you know it." Hagrid stopped just as the doors to Princess Eleanor's bedroom opened.

Jasper let Eleanor step out in front of her. Just as he walked passed Jane he lowered his head and whispered, "I picked you for a reason. The first day is always the hardest." He quickly straighten and caught up to Eleanor.

Jane watched as he laced his fingers with Eleanor as they headed towards the great hall where their limo was waiting. She quickly spoke into the cuff of her sleeve as she followed behind them. She smirked when she heard Beth say, "Man, does he look hot in a suit." through the ear piece.


	8. Promises

**Been working on this one-shot for while. I hope you like this little "What if" about Jasper's life.**

* * *

 _Promises_

Jasper Frost woke up at the sound of his mobile phone buzzing on the nightstand. He quickly reached for his phone and without reading the caller ID, accepted the call. He placed the device up to his ear. In a whisper he said, "This is Frost."

As he listened to the speaker on the other end, his gently tossed the blanket aside and sat up straight at the end of the edge of the bed. He ran a hand through his hair as he continued to the speaker at other end of the phone. After a few minutes he said, "I understand. I'll be there tomorrow afternoon."

He gently placed the mobile back down on the nightstand and as he turned to swing his legs back on the bed, he found his girlfriend sitting straight up with the covers pulled up close to her chest.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" he asked.

"No, your bloody phone call did. Who was it?"

"Just someone… Let's go back to bed, princess."

"I'm not letting you get away with that answer tonight," said Eleanor with her eyes brows knitted together. "This has been happening every few months for the last year. I am tired. I want know who is calling you, so I can hire someone to kill them."

Jasper smiled and said, "I promise you, it's nothing you have to worry about."

"Jasper, do you really want me to use my Princess card. Stop being an ass and just tell me. I can handle it if you tell me. If it is a girl, I'll kill her and then kill you."

"It's not a girl…" he replied with a smirk.

She turned and grabbed her mobile off her night hand. She unlocked her phone and said with her thumb posed over the key pad, "Tell me the truth or I will have James track your call"

"Eleanor…"

"Tell me," she said in a stern tone. When he did not answer her, she quickly pressed the speed dialed number and placed her mobile up to her ear as she glared at him.

"It's ringing…" she said still glaring at him.

He silently reached over as she was about to speak into the phone. He turned off the mobile and set it between them. Then he turned towards the nightstand and pulled open the draw. Then he reached into it.

He turned back around and took her right hand. He gently dropped an item into the palm of her hand. He leaned back slightly and said, "Look at it."

Eleanor looked down to find two dog tags on a silver chain in the palm of her hand. She lifted it up to get a closer look. A few minutes later she said, "They're just dog tags. Everyone who was in the military has a set of dog tags."

"Not was … is," he said.

"Is?… I don't understand."

"Eleanor, I'm still in the military, I work for the Special Force Unit. My job is to rescue hostages and protect government officials …." He paused and said, "The reason you could never really find any information about me is because when I was assigned, my bosses changed my file."

"Then what about you and Samantha coming here to steal the diamond?" she asked.

"That was a cover. I was helping out another unit and since Samantha didn't know who was I had to continue to play the part." He reached for his phone and dialed a telephone number before placing it in her other free hand and said, "Go ahead, ask my bosses."

Eleanor stared at him for a few seconds before placing the phone up to her ear.

* * *

 **Around noon the next day**

* * *

Eleanor briskly walked through the palace and towards the back doors where a dark color car stood. She gestured for the guard at the door to open it for her and stepped out to find Jasper dressed in casual clothing.

She slowly walked up to him placing on foot in front of the other. "I thought you were going to change before you leave."

"I will when I get there," he replied as she stopped in front him.

"Will I be able to reach you?" she asked.

"I'll text you when I get a chance," he said.

"This is strange…" She stepped closer to him and placed both arms on his shoulder and placing her finger behind his neck. "You're not going to brag about me to your teammates are your?"

He smiled and said." Maybe.. Do you want me too?"

"Maybe" she replied with a smile grin. "When are you returning?"

The smile on his face faded. "I'll be gone for three months. Hargid will be assigned until I return."

She dropped her head on his shoulder. "Three months" she said in a whisper only he could hear.

He kissed her head gently and whispered, "I'll be back before Christmas. You can finally get me that Christmas gift without me finding out what you're getting."

She exhaled deeply and said, "It's not going to be the same."

"I know, but I'll be back before you know it." He stepped back slightly and said, "I have to go."

She nodded her head and took a few steps back. She watched as he walked around the car to the driver's side and got in. She gave her a small wave and watched as he started the engine.

As the car pulled away, Eleanor lifted her head up to keep the tears from spilling out. A few seconds later, she lowered her head to find someone handing her a handkerchief. She turned her head to the right to find James Hill next to her.

She took the handkerchief he offered her and said, "Thanks, James."

"You're welcome your highness," he said lowering his hand back to his side.

They stood and watched as Jasper's car make it's way out through the iron gates. As the car started to disappear, James said,

"Don't worry; he'll be back before you know it, your highness."

"Did you always know about his job?" she asked as she handed back the handkerchief.

"Not until I took over as Head of Security and he told me," he said as he pocketed the handkerchief.

"Well James, let's go before the bloody tour group finds me. You know they're going to love finding me here was my makeup messed up." She then spun on her heels and headed back in to palace.

* * *

 **3 months later**

* * *

Eleanor smiled as she read the message on the screen of mobile. She quickly typed a reply before sitting it back down on the dining table and resumed eating her breakfast.

Liam who was sitting across from her smirked and said, "Looks like it's another text from Jasper."

"Yes, not shut up and eat," she said as she stabbed her fork into her eggs.

"And when did Mr. Frost say he was returning?" asked Queen Helena from her end of the table.

Eleanor took a sip of her juice before she replied, "In two days? Why do you ask?"

"Well since we're updating our official website for the Christmas holiday, I wanted to make sure Mr. Frost will be able to make it in time for our photo on the website. You know how the press likes to knit-nip about this stuff." Helena said in a casual tone as she stirred her spoon in her tea.

"Should I tell him about the photo?" asked Eleanor

"It's up to you… but it's best that he is prepared." Helena answered as she gently tapped the spoon at the edge of the teacup.

Eleanor sighed and without saying another word, she reached for her mobile and typed a quick message to Jasper. As she pressed send she said, "There, as you wish your Majesty."

Helena smiled at her in response as she set the spoon on the saucer.

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

* * *

Eleanor tapped her finger impatiently on the armchair she sat in. She leaned forward and picked up her mobile to see if there was a text message from Jasper but her screen was blank. She set it back down and stood up. She grabbed her phone and flung the door of her study open.

As she stormed out of the room her newly assigned bodyguard asked, "Your highness, where are you?"

"To get some answers," Eleanor replied as she stormed down the hallway. As she walked she asked, "Where is Mr. Hill? He hasn't returned any of my messages."

As the bodyguard jogged to catch up he said, "He is meeting with the Queen in the drawing room."

"Well then that is where I'm going," Eleanor said in an annoyed tone.

A few minutes later, Eleanor found herself standing in front of the double doors to the drawing room. She stepped forward and was about the enter the room when Queen Helena's security stepped in front of the doors.

Eleanor huffed and said in an angry tone, "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm sorry, but her Majesty has told us that no one is allowed to enter the room until she says so," said one of the guards.

"I'm the bloody Princess. That is my mother in the room. I want to speak to her now!"

The doors to the drawing room opened and Rachel stood in front of her. While staring into Eleanor's eyes she said, "Let her in… Her Majesty wants to speak to her."

The two guards stepped aside and Eleanor entered. She walked pasted Rachel and into the room to find Helena, James, Liam and a man in a military uniform with graying hair sitting around the coffee table. She placed her hands on her hips and said,

"What's with the message? Why am I not allowed to leave the palace?"

Helena straight in her chair and said, "Eleanor is General Roberts. He is Mr. Frost's commanding officer. As you know Mr. Frost was on an assignment for the last few months."

Eleanor's eyes darted from Helena, to James, and then to the General. "Yes, but what does that have to do with anything."

The General who was sitting between Helena and James said, "The reason I am here is to see you, your highness. Before the members of Mr. Frost's unit leaves for any mission they each wrote a letter to give to someone in their family." He paused and pulled out an envelope and said, "I'm sorry… This letter was addressed to you." The General stood up and with both hands handed Eleanor the letter.

Eleanor stared at the envelop for a few seconds and said, "I see…" She slowly reached for the envelop and let her hand drop to the side.

Liam stood up from his armchair and said, "Len, are you ok?"

She waved her hand and mumbled. "I'm fine… I'll be heading back to my room." Without saying another word, she exited the room.

Eleanor entered room and waiting for bodyguard to close the door as she sat down in her armchair. She stared at her name written on the envelop in Jasper's hand writing. She slowly flipped it around, unsealed the letter, and pulled out the paper inside. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them.

 _Dear Eleanor,_

 _When I started as your bodyguard, my assignment was to protect you and figure out who was after your father. You were never part of the plan. I knew going in that you were a wild card and anything could happen but falling in love with you was not one of them._

 _Although we ended up hurting each other many times over the last 3 years, I do not regret any of it. The moment I could not stay away from you, I knew you were the one. I know that entering into the royal family will not be easy but I was ready for the challenge because I had you._

 _If you are reading this letter, that means I will have to break the promises we made. You might have thought I was just agreeing to them just to you happy. I had every intention of keeping them._

 _I know how hard the next few months will be you. However, I hope you only feel sad for a few days and move on. Please try to limit your nightclubbing hopping and you do not drive your new bodyguard crazy. You might be a Princess however, you can't keep going through them like they are water. I know James will be there for you. However, he is head of security. You need to let him do his job, your highness._

 _I love you, Eleanor Henstridge. I love you not because you are hot or a Princess, because you are Eleanor._

 _I will always love_ _you_.

* * *

For the next few weeks, Eleanor keep to herself and spent most of her time roaming the palace. The only staff that entered her wing was James and two of her personal maids and butler. The loud banging on Eleanor's bedroom door caused her to throw the covers off and shout, "Who is it?" A few seconds later, the doors open and James stepped into the room. She groaned and mumbled, "Go away…"

James walked up to the foot of her bed and said, "I'm sorry, but the General is here and wants to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to him. Unless he can tell me that what happened was a lie, I'm not talking to him.

James inhaled deeply and said, "I know, your highness, you don't want to talk to anyone but you can't stay in your room all day. It's been two weeks. The General said it is important and that he will wait for you."

Eleanor reminded still for a few minutes. She sat up slowly and as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed she said, "Fine, tell the General I'll be there."

She waited for the door to close before she rolled out of bed and paddled her way into the bathroom to shower and change.

* * *

Eleanor pushed up the door to her study to find the General sitting straight in the arm chair. She slowly walked over to the armchair opposite from his and sat down. She watched as the door opened and James walked in and stood behind her.

She then turned to the general and said, "You wanted to see me."

"Yes, your highness…" He paused and slid a black folder across. "This is a document informing you that next week we will be announcing Mr. Frost death as a military training accident along with the other members that died with him. Please signed the paper stating that we have informed you and that you will not be informing anyone outside of this room about the truth of what really happened."

"And what if I do?" she asked staring at the paper.

"Well then we would need to take military action. Although you might be a Princess you are not immune to the rules of the military."

"If I sign this, will you go away?"

"Yes, your highness." He paused and then said, "We will make the announcement in a couple of days."

Eleanor held out her hand towards James. She waited for him to place his pen in her hand and then lead forwards. She quickly signed her name on the line. She set the pen down and stared at her signature on the document. She looked up at the General and said, "If there is nothing else, I will be leaving. Contact Mr. Hill if there is anything else. I hope we never have to see each other again." She stood up and stormed out of the room.

* * *

 **Following weekend**

* * *

Eleanor slide back into the her car and pushed her sunglasses up to the crown on her head. She turned to face James and asked, "Did they announce anything yet?"

James shook his head. "I'm sorry, but they haven't. The Queen and Prince Liam are going to stay for the other event. Will you be joining them or will you be heading back to the palace?" he asked as he tucked his phone back into his suit jacket.

"No, I want to go back to palace to get ready for that party" Eleanor said as she stared out the window. As the car pulled away she asked, "And did they say when they were making the announcement?"

"No, they could only tell us it would be today. Would you like me to find out?" James asked.

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter… We won't be making an announcement until after the New Year anyway."

* * *

 **4 hrs later**

* * *

"Lenny, where are you going?" asked Liam as he followed his twin sister out of the room.

As the doors swung closes, Eleanor tugged her lace wrap further up her shoulder. She inhaled deeply and then said, "I just can't be in there right now…"

"Lenny… I know it's hard it's hard for you… But you can't stay locked up in your room forever." Liam said walking towards her.

She turned around to look at him and said, "I know… I just really miss him… I didn't think it would miss him this much."

"Where do you want to go? I'll go with you," Liam said with a small smile on his face.

She shook her head in response. "We can't both be gone… Too many people are here for both royals to be away." She walked up to him and straighten the bow tie he wore. She took a step back and then said, "There much better."

"Lenny, are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" he asked.

She gave a small smile and said, "I'll be fine. I am just going to go out to the rose garden and walk around. I'm not going off palace grounds." She gently kissed him on the cheek before turning and walking out of the side doors.

Eleanor sighed as she sat down on the stone bench in the garden. She leaned back slight and stared up at the clear dark sky. As she sat in the cold, she let the tears she had pent up slide down her face. She raised her hand and wiped them away with the back of her hand. She inhaled deeply and slowly let it out.

"What are you doing out here alone, Princess?" came a voice next to her.

She turned her head at the sound of the voice and then said, "Great… did Liam spike the drink again? Cause there is no way Jasper would be sitting here."

"You really think I'm dead?" asked Jasper dressed in a dark color jacket.

Eleanor smirked and said, "If this isn't my mind playing tricks on me why did it take this long for you to return?"

Jasper stood up and walked in front of her. He knelt down and said looking into her eyes, "I'm real…" He placed his hand on top of hers. "I'm sorry, it took me so long to return."

She raised a finger and started poking him in the arm and chest. After a few minutes she raised both hands and shoved him hard in the chest causing him to fall back into the lightly snow cover grass. She stood up and walked passed him. "Bastard," she hissed as she passed.

Jasper quickly got to his feet and said, "Wait, Eleanor." He jogged up to her and stood in her path.

She stared at him angrily and said in a snappy tone, "What the hell do you want from me? You can just come back and think that everything will be fine. I thought you were dead for a month. The General came to us and give me your will."

"I know… I know… I know you're angry and hurt and you have the right to hate me. But, I'm back now and I'm not going anywhere," he said walking towards her closing the small gap between them.

She raised her hands and said as tears started to stream from her eyes, "I hate you… I hate you Jasper Frost for leaving me. Letting me that that you dead." She started to hit him in the chest.

"I know… I cannot tell you what happened but all you need to know is that I'm back now and I'm not going anywhere. I resigned as of three hours ago," he said as he grabbed hold of her hands to stopped her from hitting him.

She looked up at him. "You're telling me the truth?"

"I'd never lied about that to you, your highness. But if you want you can call my boss?" he said with a light smirk on his face.

She shook her head. "I don't want to speak to him… We've seen enough of each other." She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. "I have so much to say and ask."

"I know," he said resting his chin on top of his head.

"I'm still angry at you. But it can wait until tomorrow…" She paused for a moment and then said, "There is something I want to ask now," she tilted her head back to look at him. "Now that you've return, you'll stay by my side forever, right?"

"I'll always stay by your side no matter what. I can promise you that," he said before cupping her face in his hands and gently kissing her lips. He pulled back and said, "Your lips are cold."

"Well take me back inside to warm up…" She started to say but stopped when he started to pull her towards the palace.


	9. The Press

**Jaspenor makes an announcement!**

* * *

 _The Press_

* * *

Jasper Frost walked down the halls and stopped until he came to the only double doors in the hallway. He stared at the oak doors before pushing them open. Then he stood in the doorway for a few seconds before entering the room. His eyes quickly scanned the quiet room until they came to a stop at Her Royal Highness, Princess Eleanor.

Her Highness, Princess Eleanor stopped mid-stride when she felt someone look at her. She exhaled and said in a snippy tone, "Thank god you're here, Jasper. What took so long? I was going to send James after you."

"I'm sorry, I'm late… There was traffic," Jasper replied as he walked further into the room.

"Well you should have left earlier," she said with a huff as she started pacing the large rug in the middle of the room.

Jasper unbuttoned the two buttons of his dark color suit jacket before he sat down in one of the four chairs at the edge of the carpet. He silently watched as she paced the rug. He rested his head on his hand as he watched.

When he did not respond to her earlier comment, Eleanor stopped and said, "Well aren't you going to say anything?"

"What do you want me to say?" he asked as she placed a hand on her hip.

She placed her tongue in her cheek and stared at the built in book case lined with books. She then looked at him and said, "I don't know… Maybe reassure me that everything will be all right… You know Jasper, which is why we have people like Rachel. They know what we should say and do."

"Ok…" He paused, lifted himself slightly out of the armchair, and asked, "Would you like me to find Rachel?"

"No, I don't want you to find Rachel…" She threw her arms up in the air and said, "Bloody hell… We should just cancel this."

In a claim tone he said, "We're not going to cannel this." He stood up and pulled her towards the chair he sat in and pushed her down slightly so she sat down. He knelt down, looked into her eyes, and said, "You don't need Rachel because you know what to say… There isn't anything the press can ask that you can't answer."

She ran a hand through her loose wavy hair and asked, "How will I know what to say when I don't even know what they're going to ask?"

He gave her a grin and pointed to the spot on her chest where her heart beat and said, "Cause all you need to do is answer from your heart."

Just as she was about to speak, the doors to the room open and James stood in the doorway. He looked at the couple and said, "Your highness, Mr. Frost… It is time. You don't want to keep the reporters waiting."

Jasper stood up and then gently pulled Eleanor out of the chair. He buttoned his suit jacket as she patted down the skirt of the halter dress she wore. He turned his head and said, "You can do this…"  
Eleanor rolled her eyes and said, "Don't be so smug."

Jasper smiled and whispered back as they made their way out of the room, "After all these years I don't think they can throw anything that would surprise me."

A few minutes later, the couple found themselves standing in front pair of large oak doors. Rachel stalked down the hall towards them. She held a dark color binder close to her chest. Her dark eyes quickly scanned the couples outfit and cleared her throat. "Everyone in the room are from the press. As Her Majesty, said the Press has no idea what you plan to announce therefore there shouldn't be many questions about your pass." She directed the last part towards Jasper. "But if they do ask anything, just stick to what we talked about."

"Understood," Jasper replied.

Eleanor exhaled deeply and said, "Can we get this over with?"

"Certainly, your highness…" Rachel replied and glanced at Eleanor's left hand where a sparking dark purple ring sat on her finger. She looked up at Eleanor's ring and said, "Remember to keep the ring visible."

"Yeah, yeah," Eleanor said with the waved of her hand and she wrapped her left hand around Jasper's bent arm.

As the doors slowly opened Jasper leaned over and said, "Remember don't only play your hand but your opponents hands too." Eleanor gently shook her head before they stepped into the ballroom.

As they entered the room flashing lights from the presses' camera went off. They stopped to the front of the room. Rachel followed behind them and stood a few feet away. Eleanor's eyes roamed over reports who ether held a camera, or a tape recorder. Queen Helena had made it clear that none of the reports were allowed to use their mobile phones as a tape recorder and had confiscated them when they entered the room.

After a few minutes of silence and the flashing lights had died down slight, Eleanor said, "Thank you all for coming. I know that the Queen invited you here in very vague terms, and that is because we wanted to keep things quiet and be the ones to make the announcement." Eleanor paused and then said, "We have asked you here this afternoon because I, Princess Eleanor Henstridge is officially engaged to Mr. Jasper Frost."

The room remained silent for a few seconds before the reporters started to talk among themselves before turning their attention to them. Jasper cleared his throat to gain their attention and said, "The Princess and I will answer a few questions you may have."

As the flashing lights of the cameras went off again, the reports' hands shot up waiting to be called on. Rachel called the name of one of reports in the back of the room stood up and said, "First of congratulations on your engagement." He paused and Eleanor smiled politely at him. "We have seen Mr. Frost as briefly your security detail and Prince Liam. When did the two of you fall in love?"

Jasper chuckled slightly as Eleanor kept herself from rolling her eyes at the question. Nevertheless, she held it in as she smiled and said, "Well for one thing it wasn't love at first sight. As you know, I am known for firing my security details after two days but Jasper hung in there after I tried everything to get him fired. When did we fall in love?" she paused and then said, "As they say love hits you when you least expect it so I guess it was as he was assigned as my brother's security detail,"

As reporters nodded their heads as Rachel called on another person who also sat in the back row. The reporter smiled at Eleanor and said, "Can you tell us where and how he proposed to you? Did he get down on one knee?"

Eleanor smiled widen as she thought back to that day and looked at Jasper. While still holding Jasper's gaze for a few seconds, she replied, "It was unexpected… We had planned on going on a double date with my brother, Liam and his girlfriend Lady Willow and we were down in the royal wine cellar. As I had selected a bottle of 1942 he asked me…"

"It sounds very sweet," the report commented.

Jasper smiled and said, "It's not as fancy as some other proposal but the location has a special meaning for us. It was the place we met."

"Mr. Frost, as a member of the Royal family's security detail, you know most of the rules of the royal family. But now you are officially entering the family, are you nervous?" asked the next reporter Rachel called on.

Jasper looked at Eleanor this time and waited a few seconds before he said, "A little because now I'm on the other side. However, Eleanor has been teaching me and although she won't admit it she is a good teacher. Her brother, Prince Liam has also been teaching me."

"Have any wedding plans been made and a date been set?" asked another reporter.

Jasper chuckled, "I'll have to let Eleanor answer that one."

"We've talked about briefly but nothing has been set. I'm sure social media would be helping me plan once the people find out and I don't mind," Eleanor said.

The questions stood for a few seconds to let reporters snap a few more photographs. Afterwards, Rachel announced that had time for one more question. She called on the reporter closest to them.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Eleanor and Jasper exited the room. They walked down the hall in silence for a few minutes before Eleanor stopped. Jasper stopped walking and watched as she stood in silence. She looked up at him and then said in whisper, "We announce our engagement?"

"Yeah…" Jasper replied closing the gap between them.

"And nothing bad happen?" she asked still in a whisper.

"No… Nothing at all…" he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Now all we have to do is watch as your mother and the world plans our wedding for us," he said in a light tone.

She squeezed her eyes shut for a second and then said, "Well in that case I think I'm going to need a nap… I've been up since 5 o'clock this morning thanks to my mother…"

"Whatever you want… your highness." Jasper said as he now took hold of her hand and they walked back to her wing of the palace.


End file.
